AS515 - ART OF WAR
by AS5
Summary: The twelve Greek champions meet to face their destiny ... as do the Roman ones


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 15

****

ART OF WAR

By Andreas Hloupy ([andreas.hloupy@siemens.at][1])

Follow the whole TV-like series on [**http://xenaweb.net**][2]

DISCLAIMER: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena - Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and back story, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent

EXT. Road over Hills – Day

A small, dirty road, more a path through the grass then anything else, winds itself over a group of green hills. 

The sky is covered with dark rain clouds and the sun is hidden. It can only be a matter of time before rain starts to fall.

FADE IN TITLE:

The Art of War is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

CALES and GABRIELLE are walking along this road, quickly and determined. 

Gabrielle is walking in front, wearing her brown, shorter than knee-length skirt with extra, darker leather parts in front and on the back, reaching down almost to the ground. A short rust-red top, boots and brown leather straps around both lower arms complete her outfit. The bard carries her chobos by a loop of rope over the shoulder. She seems thoughtful, serious.

Cales wears black leather trousers and knee-high boots, a thick white cotton shirt and a black leather vest. In his right hand he carries a sword in a sheath. He seems thoughtful, too, but more relaxed and comfortable.

Both carry the signs of the past battles - a few bandages and scars, Cales limping a little bit.

Gabrielle

We should be there by sundown.

Cales

I think so, too.

Gabrielle stops, turns and waits until Cales has caught up.

Gabrielle

The fight starts the day after tomorrow … I don't think your leg will be okay by then.

Cales

I have given it as much rest as I could. It'll be okay.

Gabrielle

You think Xena has reached the coast by now?

Cales

Probably … you rather have her on your side right now, don't you?

Gabrielle

We both have to do what we think is right … if someone can stop the Romans … she's the one.

Cales

Yeah … 

Gabrielle looks at Cales who suddenly seems unsure, doubtful.

Gabrielle

Ares has selected you for a good reason … you will be an excellent champion for the gods.

Cales

I have witnessed you with the Amazons and I can understand why Artemis has selected you … I'm not so sure about my own choosing. To be honest … I rather have Xena here myself.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village – Day

The house on the outskirt of a small village stands alone - a small wooden hut with a broken-down shack leaning against it on one side. The windows are shut and the door is closed – someone has painted a big black X on the outside.

The sky is dark and it looks like rain.

FADE IN TITLE:

Prohibit the taking of omens, and do away with superstitious doubts. Then, until death itself comes, no calamity need be feared.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

A mob – a group of villager – has surrounded the hut. They are armed with tools and torches, looking grim and determined. 

Voice from inside the hut (OFF)

Go away … go!

One of the villagers is stepping forward and raises his torch. 

Voice (OFF)

Stop that … what do you think you're doing?

HERCULES is approaching the mob with fast steps. He is wearing his usual clothes and seems worried.

The VILLAGER, who was approaching the hut, turns around and faces the hero.

Villager

Go away, stranger, this is none of your business.

Hercules

Well, maybe I make it my business.

Villager

The man in the hut is a danger to us all.

Hercules

Only because he is different … 

Hercules has passed the circle of enraged men and now stands in front of the villager. ANOTHER VILLAGER steps forward and joins them.

Another villager

No, he is actually a danger to us all … he carries a very contagious disease … a neighboring village was wiped out by that very sickness. 

Villager

He has only a day or two anyway … why risk spreading the disease any further. We burn him and the nightmare is over.

Hercules seems surprised for a moment.

Voice from inside the hut (OFF)

I don't want to die!

Hercules

And there is no help for his condition?

Villagers

The priests of Asclepius themselves have told us what to do … nobody can cure this disease.

Another Villager

The man has to die.

Voice (OFF)

No … he hasn't.

The attention of everybody turns towards another STRANGER approaching the scene. He wears white trousers, a white shirt, black sandals and a wide, open, white-cotton coat with golden symbols on the outside. He carries a wooden staff that has golden decorations running along its whole length. He looks young, maybe twenty, with long blond hair and a restless expression in his blue eyes.

He determinedly walks towards Hercules and the two villagers, stopping next to them – looking straight at the son of Zeus.

Stranger

You must be Hercules … I never saw you but you look exactly like in the tales I've heard. Maybe a little smaller …

Hercules

Who are you?

Stranger

My name is Abaris … I'm a priest of Apollo.

Hercules

His priests are not known for traveling the countryside.

Abaris

There is a certain gathering … I've heard you will attend, too.

Hercules

You're … you're his champion?

Abaris

He has bestowed much trust … and much duty upon me.

Villager

You can help that man?

Abaris

As I said … Apollo has shown me much favor. He gave me the gift of healing, well beyond the abilities of a minor deity like Asclepius. Hercules … would you …

Abaris points at the door with the black X. Hercules smiles for a moment and then steps to the door under the watchful but unsuspecting gaze of the villagers.

He stops in front of the door and suddenly forcefully hits it with his two fists. The door breaks out of the hinges and falls into the hut.

Voice from inside the hut (OFF)

But the door wasn't locked!

CUT TO:

EXT. Creek – Day

The small creek winds his path along groups of trees and bushes, to scarce to be called a forest. The sky is dark and rain is immanent.

FADE IN TITLE:

All warfare is based on deception.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

CALLISTO, LEONA and the HOODED MAN are slowly following the path of the water.

Callisto walks in the front, dressed as usual in her tight black leather armor, carrying a sword at her side. She looks bored, leading her horse. Behind her Leona, dressed in a short, black skirt and a gray top with knee high boots, wearing her long, black hair open, follows closely.

The hooded man is walking right next to the girl, wearing a wide, black robe with a large hood pulled over his head, obscuring his face. 

Callisto

We should have killed him.

Hooded man

We're not here to punish peasants. You have to see the bigger picture.

Callisto

I'm sick of the bigger picture. It's no fun.

Hooded man

Control your rage for a little longer … and you will get your chance.

Callisto

I thought this would be different … more exciting.

Hooded man

I can see Mars made a good choice … Ares' little pet will be easy prey for you.

Callisto

So it's one on one, then?

Hooded man

I hope not … we wouldn't need a plan for that. No … this battle will be one of wits as well as one of will and weapon.

Leona

Why is there a need for a battle at all?

Callisto

Haven't I taught you nothing … live is always a battle … a struggle. And if it's not … than you haven't looked hard enough for an opponent.

Hooded man

Listen to what she is saying, little one. She has a philosophy you should embrace.

Leona

I don't want to. I think life is more than that … more than just fighting.

Hooded man

Oh, an enlightened one.

Leona

I don't say that I know the answer … but I believe that peace is better than war.

Hooded man

Peace is better for the weak … but the strong flourish in battle.

Leona

Maybe I'm not strong enough …

Hooded man

You should have chosen another companion, than.

Leona

A friend has to be accepted as she is … with her strengths … and faults.

Hooded man

Actually it's sad that you will have to stay behind after the next village … I find your believes quite entertaining.

CUT TO:

TITLE SEQUENCE

In a time of ancient gods … warlords … and kings …

… a land in turmoil cried out for a hero!

She was XENA …

… a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle.

The power …

The passion …

The danger …

Her courage will change the world!

CUT TO:

EXT. Canyon – Day

It's a long, small canyon, running straight between house-sized walls of rock. There is almost no vegetation and very little cover. It's dark and the sky is covered with clouds. 

FADE IN TITLE:

Now a soldier's spirit is keenest in the morning; by noonday it has begun to flag; and in the evening, his mind is bent only on returning to camp.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

A single man is making good pace along the path leading through this canyon. It's ULYSSES, looking strong and athletic despite his age, with short dark hair, a determined look in his gray eyes and the hint of a smile in his beardless face. He wears brown leather clothes with a large bow over his shoulder.

When he reaches a point where some ledges reach into the canyon suddenly half a dozen thugs in red leather armor, armed with swords, jump up from behind their cover and surround Ulysses. Their leader is MINYAS, a larger and more intelligent looking man who looks grim and determined under his short black hair, having lost one of his brown eyes to a scar that runs across his face.

Minyas

Okay, you give us your money … and the bow … and you will get through this alive. If not …

Ulysses takes a look around - calm and confident.

Ulysses

I can't do that … not the bow … it's kind of important to me.

Minyas

What a shame … you would really lose your life because of this old thing?

Ulysses

No … how about yours?

Ulysses makes a backward step and hits the two men that were standing behind him with his elbows in their face - they both stumble backwards, holding their faces - covering their broken noses.

Before the surprised bandits can react Ulysses has taken the bow off his shoulder and, using it like a staff, he hits the man to his right into the stomach and when he bows forward he pulls the bow upwards, hitting his face with full force. The thug is reeled backwards and drops to the ground, unconscious. 

Now the other three men finally react, raising their swords and storming forward. Ulysses pushes the sword of the closest attacker to the side and hits him with a sweeping kick, throwing him to the side. The next one is received by one end of the bow against his unprotected throat and goes down with a short, gargling noise. That leaves Minyas alone against Ulysses - and he seems reluctant to attack.

Ulysses

(smiling)

Enough already?

Minyas

How about … you go your way … and we …

Ulysses

You do what? Attack the next innocent traveler?

Minyas

No … of course not … we're totally over that.

Ulysses

Yeah, right. Sadly I don't have time to take care of you … but believe me, if I hear anything about you … I will get you.

Minyas

Of course … we understand … 

Ulysses looks skeptical at the recovering thugs, but finally he shrugs his shoulders and just continues his journey, leaving behind the thugs.

Thug

Does that mean we have to go back to farming?

Minyas follows Ulysses with his look, waiting until he is past a distant corner - then he angrily turns to the thug that had spoken, one of the two with broken, bloody noses.

Minyas

Are you insane … this guy was obviously a fighter … and a good one. How many of those do you think come walking through here? Everybody back to his position … we have work to do.

CUT TO:

EXT. Canyon – Day

It's still the same long, small canyon - maybe an hour has passed. 

FADE IN TITLE:

All armies prefer high ground to low and sunny places to dark.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

A single OLD MAN is slowly walking through the canyon. He has gray hair, tired brown eyes and a thick, gray beard. He wears a dented, silver breastplate over black, padded clothes. A large, two-handed axe rests on his right shoulder and a small buckler is attached to his lower left arm.

When he reaches the point where the ledges reach into the canyon, again the half-dozen thugs jump up from behind their cover and surround him. 

When they see that he is armed, looking like another fighter, they keep a little more distance as before. Some of the thugs have bandages or bruises visible where Ulysses hit them - including two men with covered noses.

MINYAS is thoughtful, too, for a moment, but then he steps in front of the old man and points his sword against his throat.

Minyas

Okay, old man, if you want to enjoy a few more peaceful years you better give up your valuables … 

When the old man speaks he does it more to himself, thoughtful.

Old man

I thought things have changed … but I guess not.

Minyas

You've heard me?

Old man

I'm old … but I'm not deaf.

Minyas

So?

Old man

You know, who I am?

Minyas

Is that of any interest for me?

The old man tightens his grip on the two-handed axe and raises it from his shoulder - only using his right hand. Then he strikes down with it, hitting easily through the blade of Minyas' sword.

When he raises the axe again every thug makes a step backwards, surprised and a little frightened.

Minyas

Okay, okay … I really want to know who you are … really …

Old man

I'm Theseus, hero of Athens and Thebes …

Minyas

Theseus … the Theseus … the dead Theseus?

Theseus

Do I look dead?

Minyas

Well … 

Theseus

Hades himself has given me a second chance … and I don't think he did it so that I can end your miserable lives.

Minyas

No … we're just … 

Theseus

Peasants … you're not even proper thugs … people like you shouldn't carry weapons … it's a disgrace …

Minyas

Of course … well, why don't you just … travel on and we go back to farm work … 

Theseus looks around skeptical and then shoulders his axe again, walking away.

Theseus

I'm too old for this …

When Theseus is out of sight the thugs gather around Minyas.

Thug

We really should …

Minyas

(angry)

Don't say it. We are here and we will get one. We just have to be more careful … no armed people … everybody waits for my signal. Go.

CUT TO:

EXT. Canyon – Day

It's again the same canyon and some time has past. 

FADE IN TITLE:

So in war, the way is to avoid what is strong and to strike at what is weak.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

A WOMAN is walking through the canyon this time. She wears a simple brown, cotton dress, walking barefoot. She carries a small bag over her right shoulder but seems unarmed. Her dark, red hair is long and flowing, framing a friendly smiling face.

Minyas (OFF)

(shouting)

Now … everybody!

The thugs suddenly jump up from behind their cover and surround her, looking happy and confident because of the easy prey. Nobody has even bothered to draw a sword.

MINYAS is slowly walking towards her, smiling. He stops right in front of her.

Minyas

Hello.

Woman

Greetings … may Demeter bless your ways.

Minyas

Thanks … your name is?

Woman

Iambe … and yours?

Minyas

Oh, Minyas. I would really like it best if you just give me your valuables.

Iambe

You mean … this is a robbery?

Minyas

Yes, one can call it that.

Iambe

You don't look like thugs.

Thug

Why is everybody saying that?

Minyas

(towards Thug)

Shut up.

(towards Iambe)

So … please … we really don't want to harm you …

Iambe

Demeter would certainly not approve if you harm her first priestess.

The thugs look at each other surprised - and suddenly very uncertain.

Minyas

Demeter … the earth goddess … you're a priestess?

Iambe

Yes.

Minyas thinks about it for a moment.

Minyas

Still … we really need that money. A priestess of a powerful goddess like Demeter can certainly spare something.

Iambe

I have nothing on me that you would find valuable.

Minyas

Maybe we should decide that ourselves.

Minyas reaches forward to grab Iambe's bag.

Voice (OFF)

Don't even think about it.

Everybody turns around surprised - to see a HOODED FIGURE standing only a few steps away. The man, wearing a wide, blue robe over a very big, strong-looking body, has approached the group quietly, unnoticed.

Minyas

Well, if you don't want us to rob the priestess … maybe you can give us something valuable.

Hooded figure

I can … I can give you your life.

With a quick movement the figure drops the robe and a bronze body appears. The figure looks like a very strong, athletic man - build out of bronze. All the details, including hair and clothing, are made of the metal but seem movable and flexible as their real life counterparts.

The thugs stumble back in surprise, staring with wide eyes at the metallic man. Then they just run away, leaving Iambe and the stranger alone. She looks openly into the face of the bronze man. The metallic face shows concern.

Bronze man

You're okay? They didn't touch you?

Iambe

I'm fine. Thanks to you. My name is Iambe … 

Bronze man

I'm Talos.

Iambe

Talos … Hephaestus built you, didn't he?

Talos

Yes … to guard Crete …

Iambe

What brings you here?

Talos

The shortest way to Mt. Olympus.

Iambe

So you're a champion, too.

Talos

You are?

Iambe

Demeter has chosen me.

Talos

You don't look like a warrior.

Iambe

I'm not … Demeter doesn't employ armies.

CUT TO:

EXT. Canyon – Day

We see the same old canyon, seemingly empty as before - another hour is gone.

FADE IN TITLE:

He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

The bandits are gathered in the middle of the canyon, still led by MINYAS. They look beat after the first three encounters. 

Minyas

I think the gods woke up today and though … lets make fun of Minyas and his men. 

Thug

We should call it a day boss.

Another Thug

It seemed like a good idea at the time … but this canyon is damned. 

Minyas

Nonsense … I will not go home before we have successfully robbed someone.

Thug

But we failed three times in a row … I think that should tell us something.

Minyas

Yes … it tells us to not attack lone travelers. Anybody who is confident enough to travel on his own is too dangerous to be underestimated. But a few cowards that are traveling in a group … they should be easy prey.

Minyas' men look at each other doubtful.

Suddenly another one of the thugs comes running along the canyon, waving his arms.

Minyas

Ah, someone is coming. Quick, everybody back to their positions … I have a good feeling this time.

The bandits hesitate for a moment, but then they all hurry away, back to their hiding places. In a matter of seconds the canyon is empty and quiet.

Then a group of four travelers appears, slowly walking along the path in single file. In front there is the HODDED MAN, followed by CALLISTO - Leona and Callisto's horse are missing. The other two in the group are CAMILLA, the woman warrior that was after Gabrielle, and an old, BOLD MAN, wearing a ragged gray robe. They travel silent - looking tired and bored.

As usual, when the group reaches the ledges the thugs in red armor jump forward, weapons drawn, and surround the group. 

Minyas

Hand over all your money … and your weapons … and nobody will be harmed.

Hooded man

(bored)

He's right … 

Camilla

We're talking about them getting not harmed, right?

Callisto

Can we forget the big picture for now and just kick butt?

Minyas

What are you talking about?

While the hooded man is just standing, Callisto storms forward to the right and Camilla to the left.

Callisto has drawn her sword before any of the thugs can react and hits one of them with a high kick into the chest, throwing him backwards. She quickly turns to a second bandit and raises her weapon.

Callisto

Red looks good on you.

The wide, sweeping strike hits the man below his chin, beheading him cleanly. Then she walks past him while the headless body slowly falls to the ground and approaches her second opponent who is just recovering from the kick. Not waiting for him to raise his sword she thrusts her own weapon forward and pushes the blade through the body of the helpless man.

Camilla on the other side has drawn two daggers and throws one of them immediately. The weapon hits one surprised thug square in the chest - he is dead when he touches the ground.

Her second opponent has raised his sword and tries to attack her, but she easily grabs his weapon-hand and pushes it aside. She thrusts the second dagger forwards with her other hand and buries it deep into the man's throat. She smilingly watches as this man also drops dead.

The thug in the back of the group has meanwhile raised his weapon and tries to attack the old man. Suddenly the old man turns and changes his shape, becoming a large brown bear, raising his upper body high into the air and roaring loudly. The thug freezes in his movement, staring at the animal in front of him. Moments later the bear jumps forward, throwing his weight against the man and hitting him with a sweep of his right paw. The claws rip open the chest of the thug and he falls backwards, to the ground. The bear follows immediately, getting on top of him and continuing his destructive work - combining animal rage with precision.

Minyas is just standing there, unable to move as his men are slaughtered in a matter of seconds. He stares at the hooded man who is still standing quietly in front of him.

Minyas

You …

Hooded man

I don't think that this is your day.

In the background the bear has finished his bloody business and again changes his shape - this time into a lion. The animal slowly walks towards Minyas - then for the last steps it accelerates for the jump.

Hooded man

You already know Proteus?

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Road towards Mt. Olympus – Day

The stone build road is leading straight towards the high silhouette of Mt. Olympus, framed by golden fields to both sides. The sky is dark and cloud covered while a thunderstorm seems to rage on top of the mountain. 

FADE IN TITLE:

To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

The road is empty as far as the eye can see - except for two lone figures walking towards the mountain. They are separated by a few yards, but the second traveler is about to catch up.

The MAN in the front is wearing simple earth colored, cotton clothing and carries a simple wooden staff as well as a bag over his left shoulder. He has short brown hair and quiet brown eyes. He seems thoughtful as he is walking.

The man quickly closing up to him is AUTOLYCUS, wearing his usual black-green outfit.

Autolycus

Hey, good man …

The man in the front stops and turns around, allowing Autolycus to catch up.

Man

Greetings … friend.

Autolycus

Exactly … greetings. One should not travel alone. It would be far better if we join our two ones to one two.

Man

There's some truth in your words … I guess. My name is Cleobis.

Autolycus lays his left hand on his shoulder.

Autolycus

I'm Autolycus, king of thieves …

Cleobis

King of Thebes?

Autolycus

No, no … actually … king of … teas.

Cleobis

Oh … so you know your leafs pretty well?

Autolycus

I know when to leave … yes.

Autolycus and Cleobis continue their march, walking side by side.

Cleobis

So, where are you heading with your expertise?

Autolycus

Oh … you know … that village … along the road.

Cleobis

Interesting. I'm on the way to Mt. Olympus.

Autolycus

Really? Little small talk with the gods?

Cleobis

Oh no … I'm not worthy.

Autolycus

Well, your not overconfident, that's for sure. So why are you on your way, than?

Cleobis

My mother told me to meet up with a group of heroes … to defend the gods.

Autolycus stops surprised.

Autolycus

You … you are one of the champions?

Cleobis

I'm not a champion … I'm just a humble servant of Hera.

Autolycus

Humble indeed. Your mother sends you here?

Cleobis

She's a priestess of Hera … she had a vision.

Autolycus

Oh … Hera is so, so good. Hermes just popped up in front of me and threw me into this mess.

Cleobis

Hermes? You're a champion?

Autolycus

Kind of. 

Cleobis

Then we are more than comrades of the road … we are comrades in arms.

Autolycus

I like to thing of it as a challenge … I try to avoid words like battle, fight, weapons … or blood.

Autolycus and Cleobis continue their way, silently. Then the king of thieves brakes the silence.

Autolycus

Cleobis?

Cleobis

Yes?

Autolycus

I think I should give this back to you.

Autolycus pulls out a money-pouch and hands it over to Cleobis.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Day

The small village, only a few miles away from the bottom of Mt. Olympus, lies empty and quiet under the dark sky. It's raining and the thunderstorm is close.

FADE IN TITLE:

Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

A YOUNG MAN is running through deserted village, testing a few doors and finding them locked. His clothes, colorful and expensive looking, are soaked, his blond, wet hair hanging down his face. He is well build and extremely good looking.

When he reaches the center of the village he sees the local tavern - also closed - with a shabby open stable built against on of its walls. A shadowy figure can be seen inside the stable. They young man hesitates for a moment, but then he runs to the stable and enters.

The person in the stable is a large, sturdy man with a strict, serious look on his face. He wears oily leather clothes that seem water resistant and leans on a long spear. His hair is short and black.

The young man stops when he reaches the relatively dry interior of the open stable and pulls of his soaked vest.

Young Man

I'm Adonis, good man, I'm expected. Fetch me some dry clothes and show me to my room … I hope you have a fire going already.

The man, Adonis is speaking to, seems surprised at first, but his expression quickly changes into anger.

Man

(thundering)

I'm not a servant … I'm Aon, son of Poseidon!

Adonis stops in his undressing and stares at the man.

Adonis

Oh. Well … so you're here because of this champion thing, too.

Aon

Yes … my father sends me.

Adonis

Good for you … and where is everybody else?

Aon

The village is deserted … everybody has left. The villagers were scared away by the priests to keep the battlefield clear.

Adonis

So? We just go into one of the buildings … they look much drier.

Aon

I won't break into some peasant's hut … that has to do with honor and pride … you know these words?

Adonis

Hey, I'm also a champion … Artemis has complete confidence in me.

Aon

Great … Artemis' plaything … what's next?

Adonis

Well, I will ignore this insult … simply because you look a lot stronger then me. I guess if we stay in here we should make a fire.

Aon

You can do that … I don't handle fire well.

Adonis

Oh … son of Poseidon … water's your element.

Aon

What's yours?

Adonis

Women!

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Day

The village lies empty and quiet under the cloud-covered sky. It's still raining and the thunderstorm seems even closer. 

FADE IN TITLE:

When you surround an army, leave an outlet free. Do not press a desperate foe too hard.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

ADONIS and AON have taken cover under the roof of the open stable next to the tavern. Aon keeps close to the entrance, away from the small campfire at which Adonis is sitting. He stares into the rain, his face looking dark, angry and thoughtful. Adonis is much more relaxed. He looks smilingly into the flames, leaning relaxed against a wooden beam that is supporting the roof.

Suddenly Ulysses appears between the empty buildings of the village, running through the rain and looking around, searching. When he sees the stable and the two persons within he runs towards them and with a sigh of relieve he reaches the relatively dry shelter.

While Adonis gives the newcomer a friendly look, Aon keeps staring into the rain.

Adonis

You're one of the heroes?

Aon

That's Ulysses, you moron.

Ulysses

Aon … how's your dad?

Ulysses, pulling of the wet coat he has worn over his leather outfit doesn't look at Aon either but concentrates on the small, warming fire.

Aon

Poseidon is well … since he doesn't have to worry about you anymore.

Ulysses

He didn't have to worry … he could have just let me go home …

Aon

Troy fell because of you …

Adonis

And now we all fight for the same cause … isn't it ironic …

Aon

Shut up!

Ulysses

(towards Adonis)

Don't let him bother you … he's just a big bully … like his father.

Adonis

My name is Adonis … Aphrodite has sent me here … and I'm not bothered.

Aon

Father told me you needed a woman to get back your throne … pathetic.

Ulysses now turns around, enraged, and grabs Aon on his shoulders. The son of Poseidon whirls around, escaping the grip and raises his fist to hit Ulysses.

Voice (OFF)

Stop that … what do you think you're doing?

HERCULES and ABARIS have entered the stable unnoticed, both wet to the bones. 

Abaris

We are fighting on the same side, if I'm not fully mistaken.

Adonis stands up while Ulysses and Aon step away from each other.

Adonis

Welcome. My goodness … you must be Hercules!

Hercules

Well, yes, I am. And you are …

Adonis

Adonis!

Aon

Aphrodite's toy.

Hercules

Hello, Aon … Ulysses … this is Abaris, priest of Apollo.

Abaris bows slightly while Aon and Ulysses nod silently. 

Adonis

Five already …

Hercules

We should be complete before the night is over … there is only one day left before the fight.

Adonis

Isn't it great to be selected for such an honor? To defend the gods …

HERCULES

I'm here because of the danger to the people … not because of the gods.

ULYSSES

Everybody has his reasons.

There is a moment of quietness and then everybody with the exception of Aon sits down in a circle around the fire, trying to get warm. Aon again takes his place at the entrance.

CUT TO:

EXT. Another village near Mt. Olympus – Sundown

The village, very similar looking to the one before, lies empty and quiet under the dark sky and the setting sun. It's raining heavily now and the thunderstorm seems right on top. 

FADE IN TITLE:

Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

A group of four travelers hurries through the village, looking for shelter. It's CALLISTO in the front, CAMILLA and PROTEUS, the shape shifter, following closely and the HODDED MAN last. 

They pass an open, stone built temple when someone calls them from the inside.

Voice (OFF)

In here … quick …

The four look at each other for one hesitant moment, but then they quickly turn and run towards the entrance. 

Two persons are waiting inside the relatively dry temple, basically a stone roof held by a dozen stone pillars, standing in a circle around a monolithic altar where a small campfire is burning.

One is a man, dressed in a rich, colorful robe and with a wicked smile under his short gray hair - it's SISYPHUS. The second figure is hardly human, keeping away from the fire and standing in the shadow of a pillar in the back where no details can be made out. 

Sisyphus

Welcome to our little headquarter. You are?

Callisto

Callisto.

Sisyphus

Oh yes, we met … no, wait, Xena was in your body at the time … so you won't remember.

Callisto

I guess not.

Camilla

I'm Camilla, loyal servant to Diana.

Sisyphus

Aren't we all … I mean loyal servants to someone?

Proteus

I'm Proteus … and you are?

Sisyphus

Sisyphus … at your service.

Callisto

Ah, the trickster. And who's the fellow in the back?

Sisyphus

He doesn't talk much … his name is Cacus. He's … a little strange … but quite useful.

Camilla

I can see that.

Sisyphus

(towards the hooded man)

And who are you?

The hooded man ignores him and just warms himself at the fire.

Callisto

So, who's taking the lead … I thought there was a plan?

Hooded man

There is.

Sisyphus

I think, I can offer my service … I always relied more on leading and planning then on physical activity.

Hooded man

More on the misleading side … you will have your place … as everybody else.

Sisyphus

So you want to take the lead, than?

Hooded man

So it was decided.

Proteus

What makes you thing you can do it.

The hooded man pulls back the hood and reveals the face of - CAESAR.

Caesar

I was born to lead … and you will follow.

Everybody is stunned while Caesar calmly looks around. He seems focused, determined - and very confident.

Callisto is the first one who regains control, smiling widely.

CALLISTO

I think this is brilliant. We'll have a lot of fun.

CAMILLA

I think you don't take this serious.

CALLISTO

As serious as necessary.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Sundown

The village lies empty under the dark sky and the thunderstorm is raging right through the center of it.

FADE IN TITLE:

The host thus forming a single united body is it impossible either for the brave to advance alone, or for the cowardly to retreat alone. 

SUN TZU, The Art of War

ADONIS, AON, ULYSSES, ABARIS and HERCULES are still camping under the roof of the open stable next to the tavern. While Ulysses has laid down in the back of the stable, at the relatively dry wall next to the tavern, Adonis, Abaris and Hercules are still sitting around the small fire. Aon is seemingly frozen at his post next to the entrance.

Aon

It's getting dark out there.

Abaris

My master leads his chariot home.

Adonis

With so many great heroes around, it's not as if we would have to worry.

Hercules

Still … the storm out there is dangerous … I will feel better when everyone has arrived safely.

Ulysses

You know who the others are?

Hercules

I have a few thoughts about it … but no, I don't know.

Abaris

The ways of the gods are mysterious.

Aon

Somehow I know why Adonis was chosen.

Hercules

We all know that you believe everybody else to be inferior to you. 

Aon

I'm the son of a god.

Hercules

That says nothing about the person.

Aon

Maybe in your case … but I'm well aware of my calling.

Abaris

I may only be a lowly servant to my god, but …

Aon

There … three more …

THESEUS, IAMBE and TALOS come running towards the stables, Iambe wearing Talos' robe, which is much too big for her. They enter the stable and look around, looking over the five persons present. 

Hercules stares at Theseus and slowly stands up.

Hercules

You must be … Theseus.

Ulysses

Theseus is dead … for quite a while now.

Theseus

I am Theseus.

Ulysses sits up and stares at the old warrior - as all the others do, too. Adonis is the one that finds his voice first.

Adonis

So … anyone hungry?

Aon

You must be Hades' champion, than.

Theseus

Yes.

Hercules

You don't sound too happy about it.

Theseus

I have done my share … in my time. I'm not thrilled at the thought of starting it all over again … the fighting … senseless heroics.

Adonis in the meantime has stood up and approached Iambe who is helped by Talos out of the robe she's wearing over her normal clothes. 

Adonis

My name is Adonis … may I ask your name?

Iambe

Iambe, priestess of Demeter … this is Talos.

Talos bows again when Iambe points at him.

Abaris

Hephaestus' masterpiece … I would say the heavy infantry has arrived.

Hercules

Let's sit down and wait for the others … we have to be rested for the battle.

Ulysses lies back again while Adonis, Iambe, Abaris, Theseus and Hercules sit down around the fire. Aon hasn't left his place next to the entrance while Talos just stands a few steps away from the flame, staring into it. 

Theseus

Any news on our opponents?

Hercules

No … there are some rumors … but nothing solid.

Abaris

The morning sun will provide us with all the information we need.

Aon

What's that supposed to mean?

Hercules

Apollo has granted him the gift of prophecy … in the morning he will try to find out more about the Roman champions.

Iambe

I will prey to Demeter as well. 

Theseus

The gods won't help us … they're not allowed to. We're on our own.

Aon

We can handle them.

Abaris

It will be a glorious battle.

Theseus

There is nothing glorious about a fight … it's dark, dirty, bloody … deadly.

Adonis

So you mean there will be an actual … battle? Blood, sweat and everything?

Hercules

What have you thought?

Adonis

I thought it would be more like a … contest. 

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Night

The village lies dark and empty under the nightly sky - the rainstorm has ended but the ground is still soaked and muddy, the wooden buildings and straw roofs wet through and through.

FADE IN TITLE:

Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look upon them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

The camp under the roof of the open stable has grown and holds now all eight heroes. ULYSSES has finally fallen asleep in the back, near the wall to the tavern. AON is still standing near the entrance, staring into the night - TALOS hasn't moved away from his place, either. The other five, THESEUS, HERCULES, ARABIS, ADONIS and IAMBE are sitting around the fire, which has gotten smaller.

Theseus

Without any dry wood we won't have a fire for the rest of the night.

Hercules

We won't find any … not after this storm.

Abaris

We have to use what we have here … inside.

Adonis

I thought all of this would be more … romantic.

Theseus

Fighting for the gods … collecting glorious victories … being celebrated by man and immortals alike? Dreamer.

Theseus stands up and walks over to Ulysses, laying down and closing his eyes, too.

Iambe

How one can sleep in a night like this I can't understand.

Hercules

We have to keep our strength … eventually we all have to sleep.

Talos

I don't.

Hercules

Aon … let Talos take over the watch and go to sleep.

Aon

I don't need the son of Zeus to tell me what to do.

Talos

It's a good suggestion … no matter who said it.

Aon turns around and looks angrily first at Talos, than at Hercules. Finally he walks over to the tavern wall and lies down - in the corner away from Ulysses and Theseus.

Talos makes a few wide steps and takes Aon's post - staring into the night. 

Iambe

We should all work together.

Abaris

We will … tomorrow.

Talos

Someone is coming … two in fact.

It's GABRIELLE and CALES, walking slowly over the deep ground towards the stable. They look as if the have avoided most of the rain and storm, her clothes relatively dry.

After they entered the stable they both freeze, looking around in astonishment.

Hercules

Gabrielle … it's good to see another friendly face.

Gabrielle

Hercules … of course, Zeus.

Adonis

Oh … and I thought this would be a dull boys-only thing.

Abaris

Artemis would have never selected a man.

Talos

(towards Cales)

And you are?

Cales

Cales … 

Gabrielle

Ares selected him.

Hercules

Strange … I would have thought that he …

Cales

Xena declined.

Hercules

Oh.

Gabrielle and Cales join the circle around the fire while Abaris stands up.

Abaris

I think it's time for me to put my mind to sleep … I have to get up before sunrise tomorrow.

Abaris bows slightly and then he walks over to the wall, laying down in the middle between the other three.

Gabrielle

I know Ulysses … but would it be rude to ask who the others are?

Cales

Actually, I know nobody … and I guess nobody knows me.

Hercules

You're here … that's the only thing that is important.

Iambe

My name is Iambe … the man of bronze at the door is Talos … and this is Adonis. Aon … Theseus … and Abaris. Only two are still missing. Hera's and Hermes' champions, I would guess. 

Gabrielle

We interrupted our travel when the rain came … and took cover in an empty farmhouse.

Cales

The whole area seems deserted.

Hercules

They've all fled … priests of every major deity spread the news about the battle … everybody seems afraid of the result.

Gabrielle

I'm afraid of the result, too.

Iambe

I couldn't imagine a world without the gods.

Adonis

There will always be gods.

Hercules

The question is … which gods.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Night

The village lies dark and empty under the nightly sky - the clouds have opened up and allow a look at the stars.

FADE IN TITLE:

In war, then, let your great object be victory, not lengthy campaigns.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

All the champions are still camping under the roof of the open stable. While the bronze warrior TALOS is still standing guard next to the entrance, only GABRIELLE and HERCULES are still awake, keeping the fire alive. The others - THESEUS, ULYSSES, ARABIS, IAMBE, ADONIS, AON and CALES - are sleeping next to the tavern wall.

Hercules

Still not tired?

Gabrielle

We slept when we took shelter from the storm … I'm rested.

Hercules

You know Cales?

Gabrielle

A little bit. He's a good fighter. 

Hercules

He'll be fine.

Gabrielle

Still … I wish Xena were here. I miss her … already.

Hercules

I can understand that … I heard she is joining the army of the free Greece.

Gabrielle

Yes … she should be there by now.

Hercules

It's hard to tell who's fight will be more difficult … hers or ours. 

Gabrielle

Or more important …

Talos

The last two … there they are.

Hercules and Gabrielle stand up and look where Talos is pointing. AUTOLYCUS and CLEOBIS are slowly walking through the village, towards the stable. They look extremely tired when they enter.

Gabrielle

Autolycus … you?

Autolycus

Oh, Gabrielle … Hercules … I feel better already.

Cleobis

My name is Cleobis … I would be very happy if you accept me as your twelfth companion.

Hercules

It's not as if we had a choice. 

Hercules interrupts himself and than hold out his hand towards Cleobis.

Hercules

Sorry … that's not how I wanted to say that.

Cleobis

That's okay … you probably expected a real hero … not me.

Autolycus and Gabrielle have approached each other and hugged. Now they look over the sleeping heroes.

GABRIELLE

With all those great heroes I feel like I'm only here to write about it … not to actually fight. 

AUTOLYCUS

Tell me about it … when did I become a champion? 

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the Greek army – Night

It's a hilly region next to the west coast, near the port of Argos, and a large, rocky plateau is rising high above the surrounding territory. An immense army camp is covering almost all of its ground, hundreds of fires lightening the area, thousands of tents filling the space between. 

FADE IN TITLE:

Hence the experienced soldier, once in motion, is never bewildered. Once he has broken camp, he is never at a loss.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

Masses of people populate the camp - disciplined groups of soldiers being drilled by officers, craftsman building machines of war, guarding, resting or eating warriors, fighters from all different corners of Greece, wearing different uniforms or armor. Even civilians, in the process of being recruited and armed, stand around in larger mobs.

XENA, leading Argo, is slowly walking towards the camp. She wears her usual outfit - dark-blue leather trousers, knee high black leather boots and an open, armless coat made of large patches of dark-blue leather and light gray cotton parts, stitched together and padded, over a hard black leather top. She seems tired and her clothes are covered with the dirt of the road. Argo seems exhausted, used hardly over the course of the last few days.

Guards watch Xena's approach but don't even bother to stop her - she seems to be recognized and a few of the guards start to whisper when she has passed them. 

When she reaches the outskirt of the camp a group of officers come towards her and both sides stop a few yards from each other. A GENERAL with an experienced look in his scared face, wearing Greek style bronze armor over leather is the spokesman of the group, which also includes - JOXER.

Joxer still wears his usual outfit, but without the helmet. He seems serious, but also happy to see Xena.

General

It's good you made it in time, Xena.

Xena

So the Romans haven't arrived yet?

The officers look at each other.

General

Well, they have landed their legions on the coast. But we …

Xena

And you didn't prevent that?

General

We didn't know the spot … we weren't able to reach it before they landed the mass of their troops. Now … now we have to drive them back.

Xena

How many legions?

Joxer

All of them.

Everybody looks at him but nobody says anything.

Xena

So what are you going to do?

General

We know your reputation … we want you to take the command.

Xena quietly stares into the eyes of the general, thinking.

Xena

Can you show me the Roman camp?

Joxer

I can!

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Shore near west coast Argos – Night

It's the last hill before a long stretch of beach and gently rising territory. Out on the seas an enormous fleet of Roman style ships, hundreds of them, is anchoring. On the coast a well ordered camp was build, covering miles of beach - a host of thousands of tents is surrounded by a wooden palisade with guard towers and gates. Campfires are drawing an orderly, symmetrical net across the area. 

FADE IN TITLE:

When the outlook is bright, bring it before their eyes. But tell them nothing when the situation is gloomy.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

From a nearby hill XENA is observing the Roman camp - her face seems worried, but determined. Joxer is standing a few steps behind, watching her quietly.

XENA

We cannot beat them with numbers … but we can beat them.

CUT TO:

EXT. Another village near Mt. Olympus – Night

The village lies empty and quiet under the clear night sky.

FADE IN TITLE:

Begin by seizing something that your opponent holds dear. Then he will be amenable to your will.

SUN TZU, The Art of War

The host of Roman champions has assembled under the stone roof of the open temple. There are eleven figures surrounding the small fire. It's hard to distinguish any specific person - the flickering flames penetrate the darkness not deep enough to light the circle beyond shadowy outlines.

Callisto

Still one missing.

Caesar

No … everything is in place.

Camilla

I only count eleven of us … so I believe she's right.

Caesar

I told you, there's a plan.

Proteus

Which means?

Caesar

That you don't have to known about it.

Callisto

Who's the twelfth champion?

Camilla

We don't have to know about it … are you deaf.

Callisto

This may satisfy you … but I'm not a mindless puppet. I want to know what's going on … what's the plan.

Caesar

I'm afraid I cannot accommodate you in this question … you all have to trust me.

Callisto

Trust you?

Proteus

I wouldn't trust you …

Sisyphus

… if you were my mother.

Caesar

To bad … but there is nothing you can do about it … because nobody else here seems to have a plan.

Callisto

How about a little hint … what's our first step.

Caesar

Well … okay. I think you will like it … we will get our hands on one of the Greek champions.

Camilla

Which god?

Caesar

Artemis.

Callisto

How do we do that? They won't be dumb enough to separate.

Caesar

Gabrielle will come … to us.

Callisto

Gabrielle?

Caesar

I knew you would like that.

   [1]: mailto:andreas.hloupy@siemens.at
   [2]: http://xenaweb.net/



End file.
